User talk:Thisismyrofl
Hi, welcome to Wolfenstein Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wolf3d Guard.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:59, September 7, 2009 Hi there! Looks like we are, mostly, the only active editors of the Wolfenstein Wikia :) Master Mold 13:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this is pretty much how it was on the last wiki I was really active on, the Assassin's Creed wiki. Like two people active. Elecbullet 14:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Haven't played Assassin's Creed series yet... perhaps in the future. The last wikia I was active at was Fallout wikia... and there was a horde of guys active. You did a great job with all the GIFs you brought here! Thanks a lot! Finally got a chance to compare Hans and Trans Grosse:) Master Mold 19:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to try and get all the enemies I can. That pretty much means all the Wolf3d (DOS version) and SOD and Lost Episodes enemies. :::Unfortunately, other versions (SNES, Atari Jaguar) I won't be able to animate. That's because they have their files written totally differently. So a normal screenshot would do- but perhaps we could crop it to just the enemy. - Elecbullet 19:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we could! By the way, on the Guard page the GIF is actually taken from a mod or a port I haven't seen, the guards from original Wolf3D and SoD look a bit different. They are nearly the same as in Atari Jaguar version (a picture on the page is present) Master Mold 13:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh wow. I didn't notice that. A while ago I was taking textures from a website, before I discovered the wonders of WolfEdit, a program that lets you extract sprites from game files. Crap. Oh well, guess I can redo it. Thanks for telling me. - Elecbullet 14:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm back and... Well, you really did a great job with the theme and I guess it is suitable for the wikia! I kinda just have return to the wikia and logged in, and, well, I'm an admin now. :-) It is actually my second adminship in the wikia, but I don't know many of my current possibilities... but I'll learn. To fasten things up, can you tell me how exactly I could apply the design to the wikia? Master Mold 10:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Theme Well, It seems like you have to upload the picture, and THAN I'll copy the stuff from the page you mentioned to the wikia's page and it will work. :) In this case, I'm waiting for you to upload the picture and we'll set the theme. Master Mold 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well.. It is finally done. Hope everything will work fine for the visitors. Thank you for developing a great theme for the wikia, it truly gives the atmosphere of original titles! Master Mold 17:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Switching theme to custom and updating the theme file - both done. Hope this time it will work :) And looks like it is! By the way, there is a small problem: on the top right angle of the page, near the username, "My home", "My talk", and "Watchlist" couldn't be seen because of the theme. Master Mold 19:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Sorry for the late reply. I was on vacation. I'll give you admin privileges. Do what you can with Wolf 3D. God know it needs the help. Thanks again!--Kingclyde 02:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Great work I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for all of the great work you've been doing lately. It looks awesome!--Kingclyde (talk) 01:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh hey thanks, I was actually quite terrified that you were going to look at it and wonder "wtf is he doing" or something, because I have been doing a lot of heavyhanded things. :Or at least you'd tell me that I edit too much and need to go outside or something. Thank you though! Elecbullet (talk) 17:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good work I have seen a lot of changes in this wiki, especially the great themes, thanks you. Catherine, the original user of Sector 36, caught in a serious car accident on September 2nd, there was quite a chaos, so I and some friends of her do all the edits using her account now, sorry for not joining the summit. I believe she will leave a message to you after she leaves the hospital, since wireless internet is not permitted in her room. She has to wait though, due to her condition. My English is poor, sorry for that. Oh, my name is John, by the way.Sector 36 (talk) 14:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good work I know I have some grammar problems, I, we (There are four users using this account now) have similar problems in L.A. Noire, Fallout and Quake wiki. Despite being the "best English" in our classes, mistakes are still quite often, I played RtCW a lot and Doyle loves the Wolf 2009. I hope we won't cause too much trouble for you. We will have more spare time in the weekends, how about we discuss the matter on Saturday or Sunday? Sector 36 (talk) 12:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Polish wikia So thanks for your support Elecbullet. I see you have more experience with wiki than I have, so yes it will be nice to see you as administrator on Polish wiki. 13:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC)I Need Ammo! :I would be very glad to take that role, but now that I think about it Wikia may not permit it to occur. The prospect of a non-Polish speaker taking control of a wiki is a tad unbelievable (though I could make it work!) and I may have violated another requirement, which is that I have taken administrator status at another wiki (Spanish Wolfenstein Wiki) in the past 60 days. I'll think of something. Elecbullet (talk) 23:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Reminder I am free now. Sector 36 (talk) 14:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, seems like you won't respond before I go to bed, see you tomorrow afternoon. Sector 36 (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Wolfenstein Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I talked to the dev team and the image you gave us was too small to use. Do you want to create/choose a bigger one? Or just have them pick something? Let me know on my talk page.... -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome back? You are welcome, I really mean it. It is still Doyle, I am just try to do my best. Catherine is still in hospital, well, I believe she won't leave until December. It is tough to do two students' work, if you know what I mean, but I am still here, at least until she comes back, there are a lot more difficulties we have to face in the next 6 months, I won't ask her to "get back" now, I know she need to get over the accident first, physically and mentally. I think her mother's funeral will take place near the end of this year, so she will most likely return in 2013. I will try to improve my english, and I will try to write secret area guide or RtCW walkthough in the future. Once again, thanks for your encouraging words. Wolf 3D... in Flash! Look what I stumbled upon today - a flash version of the original 3 Episodes of Wolf 3D. It's pretty nice - and the sound and music seem to be of slightly higher quality than in the original game. Link: http://www.wolfenstein.com/ Give it a try :) Vorknkx (talk) 10:15, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was aware of that, and I was planning to create a page for it here. Of course, I've been planning a lot of things I could make pages for. :Note that I don't think it's Flash. If you view the page source, there's HTML elements for all the menu items and HUD elements and such. It seems to me like HTML5. The audio seems to be MIDI, which would inevitably be higher quality than any 1992-technology music players. Elecbullet (talk) 01:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, I knew HTML5 has great capabilities but this is really impressive. I just noticed you've created a page about it - I'll take a look at it now ;) -- Vorknkx (talk) 10:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenstein Movie Trailer Hello! Now that the new Castle Wolfenstein Movie has been announced, we added a small section on the Main Page that features the announcement confirmation! The video gives details about the director of the upcoming film and it sheds some light on the video games it is based on. Let me know if you have any problems! Here's a link of it below: Thank you! Manny 23:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent news there! Lets hope this movie will be great! I Need Ammo! (talk) 11:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll have to see it, yes. There is an article on Return to Castle Wolfenstein (film) which probably refers to what is now the film we see. Elecbullet (talk) 23:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Textures project - I have an idea :) It's a really cool idea to have a library of all textures and sprites from the games. The big problem is that they are so small... but I think I might have a good solution for this. Some time ago I tried making a PDF directly out of various DosBox screenshots (320x200 px.) and the end result was surprisingly good - the images were enlarged petty nicely. There was some slight pixelation, but, more importantly, there was no blurring at all (which would happen if you directly resize the image) To get screenshots of all the textures/sprites, I will use the Tab-T cheat. Then I'll just excise the images from the PDF with Irfan View. I've done it many times before. So, if you are interested, I can show you a few samples of Wolf textures and sprites enlarged through this method. And if you like them, this could be the way to have larger images with a good quality :) What do you think? -- Vorknkx (talk) 09:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :You are very thoughtful and determined but I don't think that that would be the best solution. For one, it is many, many times easier to extract them from the game using one of many programs for editing Wolfenstein 3D. That will produce a 64x64 BMP image. I do agree that is not terribly useful. But I feel that it would be the most encyclopedic (and also the least copyright-infringing) to display the original, unmodified 64x64 BMP image in any sprite repository. :Realizing that sometimes you just gotta have a usable image, a second image is sometimes in order. This will be in PNG format and expanded as necessary, as well as having the purple background removed. It is modified to be usable in articles. And don't worry- there is no convoluted process for ensuring high quality- any image manipulator worth its salt (meaning: better than MS Paint) will have an "interpolation" option. If you use interpolation the image blurs when you resize, which is good for photographic images. If you turn off interpolation, the image remains pixelated, which is good for 8-bit sprites. (I only know specifically GIMP's procedure: an "Interpolation" setting on the "Scale image" window). :I already have all sprites from the Wolfenstein 3D/Spear/Lost Episodes games on my computer at home. I would upload some but for the next few days I am in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, many kilometers from home. Thank you for your concern and you ideas but there are easier, faster ways to prepare the sprites and I am more worried about the organization of this proposed system on the wiki- if we upload 300 images and then change our policy it'll suck really bad. (Btw I think you meant "extract", "excise" is more used in hospitals- "excise the tumor".) Elecbullet (talk) 15:01, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. By the way, I do a lot of medical translation and sometimes like to use the terminology just for fun (or to freak someone out) :D -- Vorknkx (talk) 15:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hitler reacts to Wolfenstein :D Hi, it's me again. Just wanted to share something really fun that I ran across n YouTube - The Fuehrer's reaction to Wolfenstein 3D. You can watch it here - LINK. Enjoy :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 07:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Featured user Haha thanks for this very much, that made my day. :D Nuremburg or Nuremberg? I was just wondering about the article Castle Nuremburg - I remember that the SoD manual and the hintbook both refer to the castle as Nuremb'e'''rg. This is how the name appears in the game's ending screen as well. Perhaps the page name (and all corresponding links from other ages) should be corrected. What do you think? -- Vorknkx (talk) 13:51, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Alas, the great Elecbullet is fallible after all! You found the error so I'll let you move the page, then you can use to find any links, if you want to bother with that. :I do wonder about proper naming for a lot of things on this wiki. American Officer and British Officer - are those names purely speculatory? Or is there a basis for them? In any case, the game files give them specific names (Murphy and Higgs) so I'm really leaning toward moving the pages there. :On the more extreme end of the spectrum, I wonder also about the term "Lost Episodes". It's not an official moniker in any way, and I feel that "Spear of Destiny Mission Add-On Packs" would be a more proper, official term for it (when specific names ''Return to Danger and Ultimate Challenge would not apply). A similar issue is found with "Mac Family". I dunno, what do you think? These are rather extreme suggestions so I'm really unsure about any of it. Maybe the current layout is best. I'm just really OCD about my wiki. Elecbullet (talk) 19:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about Murphy and Higgs - the names aren't mentioned in the game itself, and I learned about them just a few days ago, from the "Did You Know..." feature (yay, it works). We know for sure that one of them is British (accent and flag on sleeve) and the other is American (accent and uniform) and that's pretty much it. Of course, you can rename the pages but make sure you keep the others as redirects :) ::You are right about the Lost Episodes - this is a fan-given name. It sounds cool but is also subjective. "Mission Packs" is a good option because that's how other add-ons for id Software's games have been called over the years (especially in the Quake series). "Lost Episodes" can be kept as a redirect. ::About the Mac Family - I guess it could be better if the different versions of the game have their own pages. The Mac and SNES ports, in particular, are probably the most distinguishable and significant ones, so they should definitely have separate articles. ::I'll take care of the Nuremberg later today. I think I'll have the time to hunt down the links (shouldn't be that many). -- Vorknkx (talk) 09:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember I directed you to some archived files in ET? If you go to similarly-archived files in RtCW, you can see that the folders that contain the textures, et cetera for the two Officers are titled "Higgs" and "Murphy". I think that's quite a bit less speculative so we should go for that. I'll take another look later though. Elecbullet (talk) 10:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that is probably the better option. Besides, we want to help our readers learn something new :) ::::The Nuremberg renaming and link-hunting is complete. I'll probably add some extra info about its sub-regions later (as with the Scandinavian Base and the Fuehrerbunker). Also, the SoD hintbooks provide some cool names for the levels - maybe we should add them too. -- Vorknkx (talk) 11:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Yay, ET images + 2 more needed :) Nice work with the ET images. Just wanted to let you know that we'll need two more - the icon for the Light Weapons skill (a pistol) and for the Battle Sense skill (something like a radio tower). I will create the pages about them very soon :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 10:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)